Undertaker's Hybrid Daughter
by badass goddess
Summary: Five years old Regina Potter is teleported to the Victorian Era and meets Undertaker, who takes her in. She then meets the Phantomhive family and is betrothed to Ciel. A few months after the Circus Arc, Regina is summoned from the past and back to the future where she aged back to 12 year old. (Female Harry Potter).


**-Regina, age 5-**

It's been five years since James and Lily died trying to protect and save their daughter, Regina 'Gina' Potter, from the Dark Lord Voldemort and since Melina was left with her abusive relatives, the Dursleys.

Ever since she was left with the Dursleys, they have abused her and she remembers all the abuse due to her having a photographic memory. She remembers everything since she was born, meaning she remembered who are parents are and how they died.

Right now she is in cupboard, laying on her mattress and wincing whenever she moves. Today was her 5th birthday and she got her birthday beating, which was the worse beating she ever had since she started living with her relatives.

_'I wish I was away from my abusive relatives and somewhere, where I can be safe, happy and have an actual family.'_ Regina thought.

She was then surrounded by a bright light due to her magic, which she doesn't know about, reacting to her wish and is sending her back in the past to the Victorian era. Where she will be safe from her abusive relatives, where is going to be happy and have a family.

When the glowing light faded away, Regina Potter was gone from the cupboard and won't be seen for 7 years for those in the Wizarding World. It would have been 9 to 10 years for Regina that she disappeared from the cupboard from her relatives' home.

* * *

**-July 31st, 1881-**

In a alley close to the a funeral parlor, she winces as she walks out of the alley and towards the funeral parlor. She has a hand over the worse wound that is on her stomach, which is bleeding. She stands in front of the funeral parlor and looks up at sign. "The Undertaker...?"

_'I hope someone can help me in here.'_ Regina thought as she opened the door before walking inside and once inside, she looked around to see if anyone was inside. "Hello, is anyone here?"

"My, my, who are you?" A male voice asked with a high pitch laugh in the air. "What is it that you seek in my shop?"

Regina turns around to where the voice came from to see a tall young looking man that is pale, with long grey hair with single braid on his right side. He is wearing a black rode that sort of looks like a dress with long top hat a and grey sash over his left shoulder that is knotted by his hips. He hides his eyes under his bangs, there is a long scar on his face and he has his hands hidden in his robe sleeves.

"Excuse me, mister but can you tell me where I am?" Regina asked as she looked at the grey haired man.

"You must be from another time, Little One, by the way you are dressed and because you don't know about the 'creepy funeral parlor down the street'."

"I went back in time?" Her eyes widen in shock. She is wondering how that was even possible for her to go back in time.

The grey haired man chuckled. "Yes you did, Little One and so, welcome to the Victorian Era! I'm Undertaker and what is your name, Little One?"

"My relatives just call me Freak since I was left with them when my parents died. But I can remember that my parents called me Regina or Gina before they died."

"Regina, that's beautiful name and it fits you. Do you know that name means 'queen' in Latin?" Undertaker asked.

Regina shook her head that she didn't know that. But before should say anything else, she fainted due to magic exhaustion and blood loss.

Undertaker caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor and noticed how light she was and her wounds. He figured that her relatives abused her and probably have been since she was left with them when her parents died. He is anger and disgusted at what Regina's relatives has been doing to her and vowed that he would never look for a way to send her back to her time, so she didn't have to go back to her abusive relatives.

"Well let get her wound treated and her settled in a guest room." Undertaker said to no one particular before he picked her up and took her to a guest room in the back of the parlor.

**...**  
**...**

Undertaker treated her wounds but when he did, he found scars of her past abuse by her relatives, which just angered him more due to all scars that he found on her body due to the past abuse. He knew that Regina probably have trust issues because of the abuse and will probably flinch away from any that tries to touch her without her seeing what that person is trying to do.

It's been three hours since Regina fainted due to magic exhaustion and blood loss. Undertaker is sitting down a sofa chair in the guest room and is waiting for her to wake up.

Undertaker was a little shocked when he felt her aura after he had caught her in his arms when she fainted. By feeling her aura, he found out she was part Grim Reaper and also another part of her aura felt like a demon but somewhat different then any demon he ever felt before.

Regina wakes up as she opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She noticed that she is laying down on a bed and wasn't in her cupboard. She wonder where she was at and how she got there but she then remembered that she somehow traveled back in time and met Undertaker.

She sat up in the bed that she is laying on and saw Undertaker sitting on a sofa chair. "Mr. Undertaker, what happened?"

"Just Undertaker without the 'Mr.' part. Also you fainted due to you being exhausted and because of blood loss." Undertaker said as he got off the sofa chair and walked over to the bed. "I need to take some blood, so I can have a friend to do a DNA test to see what family you came from. Can I take someone of your blood?"

Regina thinks about for a few minutes before she nodded as she holds out one of her arms out for him. Undertaker takes the syringe and took some of her blood before leaving the guest room. He gave the syringe with Regina's blood to Rufus.

"I'll bring the results for the DNA test to you in a few days." Rufus told Undertaker, who nodded, before he left the funeral parlor.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

It's been a few days since Regina arrived to the Victorian Era and has been staying with Undertaker. Undertaker has been working on getting her used to him and trusting him. He was right that she would have trust issues and wouldn't like to being touch suddenly without see what someone is doing first.

Right now Regina was in her room, which was the guest room but is now her room, she was coloring in a coloring book that Undertaker got her when she got bored the second day she was there.

Undertaker is in the front doing work but hiding in one of his coffins, which Regina finds funny and would sometime do with him.

Rufus walks in the funeral with the DNA Test, a bag, a portfolio and a ring box. "Undertaker, are you here?"

Undertaker chuckles in his weird and creepy laughter. "Welcome back, Rufus." He said as he got out of the coffin that was leaning on a wall. "What is the results of the DNA test?"

"Here is the results of the DNA test." Rufus said as he handed Undertaker the piece of paper that is the results of the DNA test.

Undertaker looks at the results of the DNA and was shocked at what he saw. "She's a Peverell?"

Rufus nodded. "From what I could find, she is the last Peverell left. Apparently the Peverell family went into hiding or something. Then her parents died, leaving her as the last Peverell."

"What do you have in you hands?" Undertaker asked as he looked at the bag, the portfolio and a ring box that's in Rufus' hands.

Rufus put the bag, portfolio and ring box on the desk before answering Undertakers question. "The has a few things that girls need that I got her with help of female doctors. The portfolio is basically the rundown of her assets and the ring box holds her family ring."

Undertaker nodded his head. "Thank you, Rufus."

"Your welcome, Undertaker." Rufus nodded before leaving the funeral parlor.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Black Butler. But I do own my OC Rufus.**

**Regina is teleported into the Victorian Era by her magic when she is 5 years old and meets Undertaker, who takes her in. She is going to be the Peverell Heiress, since she is the 'last Peverell'. Should Undertaker takes Regina to the Phantomhive Mansion to meet Vincent, Rachel and Ciel Phantomhive, where she is going to betrothed to Ciel?**

**Please review because I need them to update on my stories. Just send a review on how you liked or what any ideas that you want me to add in here.**


End file.
